


Shield for the Enemy

by moyzi



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Canon Universe, Character Study, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Murder, So very subtle, With slight Shizaya, subtle, very subtle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-06 05:20:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11593770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moyzi/pseuds/moyzi
Summary: “I need some information on Shizuo Heiwajima.”A client requests information on Izaya's favorite worst enemy. For Izaya, the line between informant and rival becomes blurred.





	Shield for the Enemy

**Author's Note:**

> This is sort of short and uneventful, but it's been in my drafts for awhile and I enjoyed writing it. I was aiming for something more canon (i.e., not really straightfoward Shizaya) so it was good practice for characterization! Hopefully I didn't make Izaya too merciful. :')

“I need some information on Shizuo Heiwajima.”

The informant’s brow quirked, the corners of his mouth downturned. It wasn’t the first time someone strolled into his apartment with this intention, but even with the familiarity it was unsettling, and incredibly irksome. It was difficult to do his job in these cases: Izaya liked to take black-and-white approaches more often than not, but with Shizuo in the mix, it was tough to stay objective. “Oh? And why exactly do you need this information?”

“I’m not obligated to answer that,” the man said cooly.

Izaya chuckled. He leaned back in his chair, pressed the pen’s end into his cheek. “I suppose you’re not. But, you could humor me—I might just charge you less.”

The man pulled the cigarette from his lips, a puff of smoke billowing into the room. The smell was soon permeating the apartment, and Izaya scrunched his nose. The odor only reminded him of another certain smoker, and that was never someone he wanted pervading his thoughts. 

Of course, it was hard _not_ to think of him in this moment anyway. 

“Aren’t you and Shizuo on bad terms?”

An unusual, hearty laugh left the informant. “ _He_ may be, because that’s how he operates—violent and hateful. If I were to be, then it’d only be because he’s incapable of listening. Or the fact he’s anything but human.”

The man’s brows were knitted. “You saying you don’t hate him?”

“No, I’m not saying that,” Izaya answered, his grin unchanged, “I’m only saying that he’s the instigator.”

There was a silence, and the man fiddled with the cuffs of his coat. He rolled his shoulders, took the moment to release more smoke into the apartment. “I think this Shizuo guy killed my friend’s daughter.”

Izaya’s heart slowed nearly to a stop, and then it quickened, palpitating faster than ever before. There was a sinking in his gut, one that was traveled speedily to his throat, hardening into a ball. What was it he was feeling, and why would his body betray him in reacting such a way? Nervous wasn’t quite the word, nor was sadness. It hadn’t been shock; there was a good chance Shizuo _was_ responsible, because the brute was incapable of stopping himself once ignited. But the accusation seemed misplaced, the suspicion ludicrous, even if Shizuo was competent. And perhaps that was what Izaya’s reaction was: anger.

Whatever Izaya had been feeling did not seep to the surface. Instead, Izaya narrowed his eyes, replaced his smile with a frown, looking more skeptical than upset. “Do you have evidence?”

“Yeah, ‘course,” the man answered curtly. “But I don’t think it’s your job to ask.”

A laugh escaped Izaya’s throat, forced and dry. “Well, I’m not sure I feel comfortable supplying information on mere accusations. Besides, Shizuo’s reputation is only that: just talk. I highly doubt he’s capable of murder.”

“You said he was violent, right? What makes you think he’s innocent then?”

Any amusement was wiped from Izaya’s expression. He dug himself into a hole, or more appropriately a crater, because this was a mistake that would certainly build. He returned to his smirk. “By violence, I was speaking strictly of that directed towards me. Now, don’t get me wrong, Shizuo is violent. In fact, he’s the _epitome_ of violence. But, it’s not with an intention to harm; he’s just a protozoan that gets carried away. Shizuo would never kill someone, because he’s disgustingly virtuous.”

Izaya teetered in his seat, pulled the pen from his face. His attention was veering for no real purpose, dragging his eyes to the black computer screen, next to the bookcases upstairs, but never to his client. Behind his eyes he could only see Shizuo, dense Shizuo, who was unaware that his fate rested in Izaya’s hands. It wouldn’t be difficult to pin the murder to him, not at all, because the police would have no reluctance in arresting him. And, there was always the chance Izaya wouldn’t have to frame Shizuo, because maybe Shizuo did do it.

The real question was clear: what would selling out Shizuo—whether he was innocent or not—do for Izaya?

Izaya’s next statement left his lips slow, and was suspended in the room: “Shizuo would murder if provoked.”

“ _What _? I thought you just said—”__

__Izaya held up his hand, cutting the man short. From the corners of his vision, Izaya noted the man was now on the edge of his seat, and he had carelessly dropped the cigarette to the floor and proceeded to smother it under his shoe._ _

__Izaya directed his attention back to the client, meeting a face colored red. With a voice cool and calculated, Izaya continued, “Therefore, I find it hard to believe Shizuo would murder your friend’s daughter, unless she had acted in a way that he saw deserving. Tell me, how old was she?”_ _

__“Seventeen.”_ _

__“Exactly,” Izaya mumbled, more to himself than anyone. His voice grew louder. “It’s unlikely a seventeen-year-old girl would do something Shizuo saw worthy of death. I’m not even sure _anyone_ who has sent him into a blind rage has died. I think your attention is misguided. Why did you suspect Shizuo in the first place?”_ _

__“Friend got an email,” the man, calmed and face losing the scarlet color, explained. “It tipped him off to Shizuo, but it didn’t say much else. He wasn’t planning on visiting until later, when he wasn’t so torn up about it. I just took matters into my own hands.”_ _

__“Sure—it’s understandable. I can keep my eye out for anything, especially with Shizuo. If it turns out he is guilty, I won’t hesitate to contact you.” The words sounded convincing, but were unreliable in actuality: The odds of Izaya assuming the role of private investigator were low. He may look into it, but that would be only for his own satisfaction and not the common good. But, he supposed it was polite to say, and it simply felt good to say after defending Shizuo._ _

__The man emitted a sigh. “Thanks anyway.” It seemed like forever for him to leave, his standing hesitant and his walk even more so, but as soon as the door clicked shut, Izaya snatched the cellphone from his desk._ _

__He pressed it to his ear, the monotonous ring grating. He rapped his fingers against the desk surface, stopping the instant the ringing was cut short._ _

__It took a moment for the other to speak. “What the hell do you want?” The voice was gruff, the breathing cracking in the speakers. He was more than likely mid-fight, or nearing the finale of one, and Izaya suddenly felt left-out._ _

__A smug smile stretched on Izaya’s lips. “Just checking in with you, Shizu-chan. It’s been quite a while since I’ve been in Ikebukuro, hasn’t it? I figured you might miss me.”_ _

__Shizuo scoffed, “Yeah, right.” There was a brief silence, and Izaya was surprised Shizuo didn’t hang up. “Next time you come to ‘Bukuro, it’ll be so I can kick your ass.”_ _

__Izaya laughed. A sharp pain arose at his side: He’d been enjoying himself too much today. “You act as if I’m planning on that.” He stood from his chair—sitting down all day couldn’t be healthy—and strayed to the windows, peering down at the bustling street._ _

__“ … Do you _really_ need something, flea, or is this just one of your dumb calls?”_ _

__“The latter. If I needed something from you, it’d only be your untimely death.”_ _

__“I’m hanging up.”_ _

__That was funny to Izaya: Shizuo warning him. He seemed to do it every time, too. Izaya tilted his head, his grin ear-to-ear, but he remained quiet. Prodding Shizuo was fun, but sometimes staying suspiciously silent was better._ _

__“ … _Flea_?” By the sound of Shizuo’s voice, he must have believed Izaya had hung up first and was riddled with irritation. He was so childish, always needing the final word._ _

__“I’m still here.”_ _

__Shizuo grunted. “ ‘Kay.” The next pause was brief. “Bye.”_ _

__That was funny to Izaya as well: Shizuo saying a farewell. A quick farewell, one that was meaningless and callous and truly undeserving of the usual “Good” placed before it, but still a farewell._ _

__“Bye, Shizu-chan,” was barely said when the phone clicked, and Shizuo’s presence was replaced by a tone and then silence._ _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
